Réincarnation
by flllora
Summary: Franchement, je n'aurais pas dû venir à cette soirée. Je n'y suis pas à ma place, je m'emmerde, et surtout... J'me coltine un véritable enquiquineur de première, qui n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé à me lâcher. Et le pire dans tout ça, dans le bordel qu'il fout dans ma vie... C'est que j'ai une impression de déjà vu. UA


Yop~

Me revoilààààààà ! Vous aviez cru que j'étais morte, avouez ? ("Tous ces espoirs déçus... - Commence pas toi èwé") J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances en tout cas, et que la reprise des cours ne sera pas trop dure. Revenez vacances, revenez ! /pan/ ... Breeeeeef.

Au programme, un OS AceSabo (ohoh, surprise !) avec un thème un peu... Etrange ? Bon en tout cas, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire dessus, alors zut. Avec un peu de jus de citron, en espérant que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main x) Ce texte ne devait pas être aussi long, mais il s'est rallongé tout seul ce petit rebelle. C'est mal élevé les fanfictions de nos jours, c'est dingue ! J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ^^ Sur ce...

Lecture Time !

* * *

J'aurais jamais dû venir à cette soirée. Franchement, y a un nombre de coincé du cul au mètre carré juste pas possible, et j'ai terriblement envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Chose évidemment impossible en société, invité d'honneur de la fête ou non. Franchement, j'écris pas des bouquins pour rencontrer des gens... Enfin bon.

Je croque distraitement la tomate cerise que j'ai entre les doigts, histoire qu'elle ne parte pas en projectile par accident, avant de soupirer quand je vois l'attroupement autour de l'autre vedette de la soirée.

Portgas D. Ace, 24 ans, acteur à la renommée mondiale. Il a tourné partout, dans des films de réalisateur tous plus célèbres les uns que les autres, il a un talent fou, enfin bref. Une vraie star, qui s'accorde en plus le mérite d'être terriblement sexy. Tout pour lui quoi. Et c'est lui qu'on a choisi pour tourner dans le film adapté de mon livre, et que je vais devoir me coltiner pendant des semaines. Joie.  
Je le regarde sourire aux femmes, répondre aux question, avant de me préparer à lui envoyer le regard froid du siècle alors qu'il se tourne vers moi.

Oh, qu'est ce qu'il a, l'acteur prodige ? Il ne dit plus un mot, et je vois ses doigts se relâcher d'un seul coup, laissant tomber sa flûte de champagne sur le sol. Je m'apprête à lancer une vanne bien sentie, cette soirée me fait toujours autant chier et je le tiens en partie pour responsable, mais me stoppe quand je le vois commencer à se diriger vers moi.  
Nan, sérieusement, j'ai un truc entre les dents ? Ou un bouton géant sur mon front ? Parce que sinon, je vois pas ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Il s'arrête quand il n'est plus qu'à quelque centimètres de moi, et je sursaute quand je sens sa main caresser doucement la peau à proximité de mon oeil en soufflant, d'une voix dont je n'arrive pas tout de suite à définir l'émotion :

"Sabo..."

Je reste un moment interdit, complètement emporté par la douceur et la tendresse qui émane de sa voix, de sa caresse, avant de me reprendre et d'attraper sa main avec une certaine brusquerie, histoire qu'il arrête tout de suite ses conneries.

"Je ne vous ai pas permis de me toucher il me semble." Le réprimandé-je avec dureté.

Une lueur terriblement blessée passe dans ses yeux, juste une fraction de secondes, si bien que je crois l'avoir rêvée. Encore plus quand je sens qu'il donne une petite tape sur mes fesses, avec un provocant :

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission pour faire ce genre de choses..."

Ma main part dans sa joue avec plus de violence que je ne l'aurais imaginé, ça a résonné dans toute la salle et tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, alors que sa réaction me laisse totalement incrédule. Un rire lumineux s'échappe de sa bouche, alors qu'il se frotte la joue, les yeux pétillants de joie.

"Ah, t'as pas changé d'un poil, ça m'rassure...

\- Je viens de te gifler et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Demandé-je, abandonnant le vouvoiement, puisque lui semble le faire sans aucuns remords. Faut songer à consulter.

\- J'rendrais mon psy fou si je faisais ça. Répond-il en riant à nouveau. Genre il quitterait le cabinet en s'arrachant les cheveux, appelant n'importe quelle divinité à la con, avant d'aller consulter lui même. J'me débrouille tout seul avec mes problèmes, t'inquiète.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais absolument pas, je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix. Rétorqué-je, le coin de mes lèvres se relevant malgré moi à l'image qu'il vient d'évoquer. Tu veux pas aller faire ton dragueur en carton ailleurs ?

\- De un, j'fais pas mon dragueur en carton, et ensuite non, j'te laisse pas. Pas d'chance pour toi, mais... Tu m'plais."

Deux trois personnes sortent de la salle avec un bloc à la main, alors que des chuchotis s'élèvent dans la foule, accompagné de soupirs de déception. Je croise la mine plus qu'amusé de l'acteur près de moi, et je lui lance, avec une familiarité que je ne comprends pas moi même :

"Ouah, Portgas D. Ace, gay ? Ça va faire la une des journaux ça dis moi.

\- Oh mon dieu, mon terrible secret, qui n'en a jamais été un, vient d'être découvert ! S'exclame-t-il dans une mimique grandiloquente. Et avec un peu de chance, des tas d'amants que je n'ai jamais eus vont témoigner de leur expérience ! Avouer que j'adore les capotes au bœuf bourguignon, et que ma position préféré est celle du chihuahua asthmatique ! Le drame..."

J'explose de rire face à ses paroles, et son expression plus qu'hilarante. Un sourire en coin apparait sur son visage, marquant l'une de ses fossettes, avant qu'il ne rigole à son tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens terriblement bien en sa compagnie. Il y a quelque chose dans sa présence qui m'apaise, même si je ne sais pas quoi, ni pourquoi.  
Nos rires finissent par s'apaiser et je fronce les sourcils quand je sens sa main effleurer la mienne, juste assez pour que je le remarque. Oh, c'est pas parce que je l'apprécie plus qu'en début de soirée qu'il va m'avoir dans son lit, faut pas qu'il s'y croit l'autre.

"Ace, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu...

\- Il y a un anneau à ta main, ouais, j'ai vu, merci. M'interrompt-il, assez aigre. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué...

\- T'en a rien à foutre, j'ai vu, merci."

Je le vois bouder un peu en marmonnant que c'était sa réplique, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux en riant. Il me sourit alors doucement, et j'ai un moment d'arrêt quand je vois la tendresse qui passe un instant dans son regard. Ok, je lui plais, mais ça... C'est autre chose. C'est le regard que ma femme pose sur moi, celui que je pose sur elle. Ce n'est pas le signe d'une attirance, mais celui d'un amour profond. Comment peut-il me regarder ainsi, alors que l'on se connait depuis dix minutes maximum ?  
Il reste silencieux et je le vois se mordre la lèvre, comme pour retenir ce qui voudrait sortir de sa bouche, après avoir esquissé un mouvement de la main.

"Ace ? L'interpelé-je, étonné.

\- Je... Rien. Rien du tout."

Je ne cherche pas plus loin, on ne se connait pas plus que ça après tout, et il reprend très vite son expression joueuse, qui me plait beaucoup plus que celle qu'il affichait avant.

"Aaaaah, j'me fais chier... Gémit-il comme un gamin. Et en plus, la cravate me serre le cou, ça m'rend dingue...

\- J'te le fais pas dire... Franchement, si Luffy m'avait pas demandé de lui ramener des autographes, je serais jamais ve... Oh, putain Ace, t'es malade ? Lâche mon col bordel !

\- Luffy ? T'as bien dit Luffy ? Genre le gamin qui m'envoie un taaaaaas de lettres, sans me laisser la possibilité de lui répondre ? Demande-t-il avec espoir desserrant quand même son emprise sur ma veste.

\- Ce Luffy oui, boule d'énergie increvable, mon petit frère. Et s'il ne laisse rien pour répondre, c'est juste qu'on pensait... Que tu lisais pas ton courrier. Genre qu'il ne passait même pas entre tes mains.

\- Ses lettres, si."

Une immense lueur de culpabilité et de regret passe dans son regard, et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il voit. Ce qui le rend comme ça, aussi... Hanté. Et encore plus quel est le rapport avec mon frère, qui ne connait Ace que parmi les nombreux articles de journaux qu'il collectionne et qui tapisse les murs de sa chambre.

"Je peux... Savoir pourquoi ? Demandé-je avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Tu m'croirais pas...

\- Dis toujours. Répliqué-je, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Genre qu'il a eu une autre vie, qu'il était mon frère de coeur et que je suis mort sous ses yeux ? Oh, et que tu étais mon petit ami, accessoirement.

\- Ok, t'as raison, j'te crois pas."

Je rigole, lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas... Franc. C'est un rire de façade cette fois ci, je le devine pour en avoir entendu un vrai tout à l'heure. Un moyen de détourner mon esprit du fait que je l'ai blessé, mais aussi de ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. Mais franchement aussi, me sortir une connerie pareille... Il croyait vraiment que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ? Genre que j'allais le croire, et pouf, dans son lit ? Et moi j'ai un rendez vous avec la reine d'Angleterre pour une séance de pole dance.

"C'est la vérité pourtant. Lâche-t-il, brusquement sérieux.

\- Ace... Commencé-je sur un ton de reproche.

\- J'mens pas. Amène Luffy au tournage demain, si tu m'crois pas."

Et là dessus il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de se diriger comme si de rien était dans un amas de personnes, m'empêchant de le suivre, ou de l'engueuler tout du moins.

Connard.

* * *

"Alors ? Demande ma femme depuis la cuisine.

\- Je me suis cru mourir d'ennui. Soupiré-je en défaisant ma cravate. Heureusement que l'hôtel était confortable, toujours ça de gagné.

\- A ce point ?

\- Bon ok, non. J'ai cru mourir d'ennui ET j'ai du supporter un putain d'acteur chiant.

Un rire s'élève de la cuisine, avant que ma femme ne sorte de la pièce pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres. Je la serre contre moi, respirant doucement son odeur d'amandes, approfondissant notre échange, ma main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu m'as manqué...

\- Juste une seule nuit ? T'étais en manque à ce point ?"

Je proteste vivement, grognant quand elle me met une pichenette sur la tête, avant de rire avec elle. Je détaille sa tenue, et note avec tendresse qu'elle porte le tablier à la con que je lui ai offert, avec un koala à l'air complètement défoncé dessus. Je m'étais pris un coup mémorable ce jour là, mais je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant. Qu'est ce que j'avais rigolé putain !  
Je sors de mes pensées quand je croise son regard plein de malice, alors que ses mains se plaquent sur mes fesses. Je lui rends son sourire, détachant son tablier d'un air coquin.

"Très très en manque..."

* * *

Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai accepté d'emmener Luffy avec moi sur le plateau déjà ? … Ah oui, parce que je veux clouer le bec d'un des acteurs les plus en vogue du moment. Raison qui me semble bien fade en voyant l'excitation de la pile électrique à mes côtés. Merde, je suis sûr qu'il lui faudra pas trente secondes avant de faire une connerie.

"Qui est le putain de crétin qui vient de faire tomber les projecteurs, que j'lui inflige une mort lente et douloureuse ?!"

… Qu'est ce que je disais ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer quand j'approche de l'épicentre de la catastrophe,plus loin derrière un décor, sachant très bien à qui appartient cette voix oh combien mélodieuse. Luffy pouvait difficilement faire pire approche avec son idole je crois. Je me demande combien de temps il va tenir sans l'étriper. Promets d'être marrant tiens.

Sauf que voilà, la scène n'a aucun rapport avec ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ace et Luffy sont figés l'un en face de l'autre, ce dernier commençant d'ailleurs à verser de grands seaux de larmes. Il chouine, il couine et, alors que je me prépare à intervenir, personne ne fait pleurer mon petit frère, la voix d'Ace souffle avec une immense tendresse :

"Lu'... J't'ai toujours dit que j'aimais pas les bébés pleurnichards..."

Mon frère tente de protester, mais seuls des bruits étranglés sortent de sa bouche, aussi y renonce-t-il presque immédiatement, se jetant dans les bras de l'acteur. Ce dernier le serre fort contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux et essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts. Ils échangent des paroles que je ne comprends pas, Ace sourit, Luffy boude, et ils finissent par éclater de rire. Je veux les interrompre pour comprendre, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. De la tendresse et de la nostalgie envahissent mon corps, sans explication. Comme si j'avais déjà vu ça... Comme un souvenir flou qui tente de ressurgir. Alors je reste longtemps à les regarder, silencieux, jusqu'à ce je reprenne mes esprits à cause d'une pensée saugrenue qui se forme dans mon esprit. Celle qu'Ace est terriblement beau. Oh, j'en avais déjà conscience bien avant, mais jamais au point de me retrouver attiré comme c'est le cas maintenant. Jamais au point d'avoir envie que ses lèvres fassent plus que me voler un baiser.

"J'm'en voudrais de vous déranger hein... Mais j'peux avoir des explications ?"

Luffy ne prête absolument pas attention à ce que je dis, alors qu'Ace m'adresse un sourire malicieux, l'air de dire "Tu vois que j'avais raison", ce qui me donne clairement envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Comme si j'pouvais le croire ! On se... Fin non, on se réincarne pas, existe pas... Il a dû comploter avec mon frère, c'pas possible autrement ! Voilà, c'est exactement ça !

Alors pourquoi Luffy pleurait de cette manière ?

… Ouais bon non, faut que j'arrête de me prendre le chou avec ça, c'est juste impossible, point.

"Bon, avez pas l'air de vouloir me répondre..." M'agacé-je.

Le sourire de l'acteur s'agrandit, alors qu'il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de mon frère, qui sourit avant de sortir de ses bras pour partir en courant, en hurlant qu'il continue de visiter le plateau de tournage. Je soupire, combien de trucs il va encore casser celui là, avant de lancer à Ace :

"C'bon, t'as fini tes trucs pour me faire croire à tes conneries ?

\- Déjà, c'pas des trucs, je te l'ai déjà dit... Et ensuite... Non, pas tout à fait."

Je veux lui demander ce qu'il a prévu encore, mais je n'en ai pas le temps, interrompu par la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne. Et putain ce que je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Tout comme je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi bon, ni au fait que je ne cherche pas à me débattre. J'arrive juste à glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux et répondre passionnément à son baiser. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres avec douceur, et je les entrouvre d'instinct pour lui laisser libre accès à ma bouche. C'est bon, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru... Je gémis dans sa bouche quand nos langues commencent à danser ensemble avec plaisir, ne m'interrompant que lorsque je sens ses mains descendre sur mes fesses.

"Ace !

\- Rooooh, fais pas ta prude Sab'...

\- J'fais pas ma prude ! Protesté-je en rougissant. T'as juste pas à poser tes mains là ! Ça se fait pas !

\- Tout comme t'es pas censé avoir ta langue fourrée dans ma bouche. Et me dis pas que j'ai commencé ou un truc du genre, personne n'y crois."

Je m'empourpre encore plus, répliquant qu'il m'a prit par surprise et que je n'aurai pas agis ainsi en temps normal. Il sourit, avant de souffler, son pouce caressant ma joue :

"Ok, si tu le dis... Donc en gros, si j'te mets un warning du style "Alors là, dans genre un futur très proche, je vais t'embrasser", tu te laisseras pas faire ?"

\- Exactement.

\- Mytho." Balance-t-il avant de reprendre ma bouche avec autant d'intensité.

Et, comme pour lui donner raison, je n'arrive pas à le repousser.

* * *

Ace a continué son petit manège à chaque jour de tournage où j'avais l'obligation de pointer mon nez, ses gestes changeant au gré de ses humeurs. Passant de simple effleurements à des baisers passionnés cachés dans un coin, sans oublier les petits mots glissés au creux de l'oreille. Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque jour qui passe... Je m'empêtre un peu plus dans la toile qu'il tisse autour de moi. Je ne fuis plus ses contacts, je les cherche. J'en ai besoin. De son toucher comme des souvenirs qu'il éveille en moi. Alors, quand il m'a proposé un verre après le boulot... Je n'ai pas pû refuser, même si je savais très bien sur quelle route je m'engageais. Et forcément, au bout de plusieurs verres, dont le fameux verre de trop...

"C'est toi mon putain de problème ! Tu... J'comprends pas tes histoires, je ne veux pas y croire un seul instant ! Et pourtant, tu éveilles en moi des sensations qui ne devraient absolument pas exister ! J'aime quand tu m'touches, quand tu m'embrasses, j'aime quand tu me dis des mots doux, et putain ce que j'ai envie que tu m'prennes, là, maintenant !" Explosé-je, ma retenue habituelle effacée par l'alcool.

Il cligne des yeux, visiblement surpris par mon éclat de voix, avant que sa main ne passe doucement sur ma joue, sans que je ne fasse rien pour la retirer. Je me contente juste de me perdre dans les ténèbres de ses yeux, sans chercher à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Mon corps y compris.  
Je le vois ouvrir un peu la bouche, mais il se ravise assez vite, se contentant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Et ça suffit pour éveiller tout un tas de choses en moi. Alors je viens sauter sur sa bouche sans prévenir dès qu'il la relâche, forçant l'entrée avec ma langue, cherchant à évacuer comme je peux ce trop plein d'émotions. Ace ne cherche pas à lutter, me laissant simplement expérimenter, s'écrasant pour me laisser totalement faire. Il me laisse choisir si je continue, ne m'incite à rien, alors que je sais qu'il crève de désir pour moi. Que je le sens. Je relâche sa bouche après de longues minutes à l'embrasser sans retenue, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander, la voix un peu rauque :

"Ace... Pourquoi tu me sautes pas dessus putain ? T'as envie d'moi, d'après tes dires, tu m'as pas vu depuis des années, tu m'dragues en sachant que je suis pris, j't'allume, tu m'aimes... Alors pourquoi tu t'conduis comme ça ?

\- Justement parce que je t'aime triple andouille. Soupire-t-il en jouant doucement avec mes doigts. Puis tu m'as déjà allumé bien mieux que ça tu sais.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais entendre...

\- Je sais. Mais j'vais encore tomber dans le gnangnan si j'te réponds, et j'y tiens pas plus que ça.

\- Et si je te dis que moi je veux l'entendre, que j'ai besoin de l'entendre ?" Tenté-je en nouant mes bras autour de son cou, rapprochant nos corps.

Il se mordille la lèvre, alors qu'intérieurement, j'ai presque envie de me gifler pour mon comportement. Je sais l'emprise que j'ai sur lui, que faire les gestes que je fais sont une torture, mais... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il me fait ressentir d'un simple effleurement. Tant pis si je dois tricher un peu. Puis bon hein, ce n'est pas comme si lui restait sage comme une image.

"Je déteste quand tu triches comme ça, vraiment. Marmonne-t-il. Sab'... Je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Je te respecte trop pour te sauter dessus alors que tu m'as l'air complètement perdu. Te draguer, certes de façon poussée, oui, mais pas... Te baiser. De toute façon, là tout de suite, même si tu étais plus... Calme dira-t-on, je ne le pourrais pas.

\- Même si je te dis que j'ai envie d'toi ? Tenté-je en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Te baiser non. Te faire l'amour, oui."

Ses joues virent instantanément au rouge après sa phrase, alors qu'il baragouine qu'il a honte de ce qu'il vient de sortir, que c'est pas du tout lui, et pleins d'autres choses du genre. Chose qu'il cesse immédiatement quand je souffle, d'une voix pleine d'envie :

"Alors fais moi l'amour Ace...

\- Je... Et ta femme ? Tente-t-il, plus par égard pour moi qu'autre chose.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, t'es pas mal doué dans le domaine. Fais juste ce dont tu as envie."

Je sais que c'est mal, je sais que je ne devrais pas. Une partie de moi s'en veut, et s'en voudra encore et toujours d'avoir fait ce que je suis en train de faire, mais... Elle est éclipsée par celle qui veut comprendre, par celle qui veut tenter de mettre un doigt sur tout ce bordel. Sur cet amour que je lis dans les yeux de l'homme en face de moi. Une partie de moi qui, sans comprendre cette attention démesurée, s'en sent terriblement flattée. Un morceau de moi qui ressent tellement de choses à son égard...  
Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens deux grandes mains se glisser le long de la peau de mon dos, alors qu'une paire de lèvres affamées se pose sur les miennes, venant me dévorer comme je l'ai fait juste avant. Sans me laisser un seul instant la possibilité de me rétracter ou de m'échapper. Et encore moins de respirer.

"Sabo... T'as conscience que j'pourrais pas m'arrêter là, même si tu me le demandais ?" Chuchote-t-il sensuellement contre ma bouche, avant de la reprendre sans même attendre ma réponse.

Je le sais, oui. Qu'il ne pourra pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'il a pu avoir plus que ce que je lui ai autorisé, plus que ce que l'éthique m'autorisait à lui donner. Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas avoir le temps de penser, de regretter ce que je suis en train de faire. Je le veux juste lui.

"Juste Ace... Arrête de causer."

Il sourit doucement, me laissant enfin respirer correctement, avant de me pousser jusqu'à son canapé à coup de baisers passionnés et de caresses, sans que je n'oppose la moindre résistance, bien au contraire. C'est tellement bon quand il me touche comme ça... Surtout là, dans le cou...  
Il s'attarde bien trop longtemps à cet endroit, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un petit couinement lors qu'il vient mordiller ma peau.

"T'as toujours été tellement sensible ici..." Souffle-t-il, moqueur.

Je le foudroie du regard et il se marre, avant de recommencer à couvrir ma nuque de mille baisers, ses mains décidant de s'attaquer à ma chemise que l'on considère désormais tous les deux comme inutile. Le tissu vole très vite à travers la pièce, et je soutiens le regard noir de mon amant quand il se lèche les lèvres, malgré la gêne. Je ne veux pas perdre de vue un seul instant cette expression brûlante d'amour et de désir qu'il pose sur moi.

"Hmmmm... Tu sais que t'es carrément sexy ?

\- Ouais, il parait. Répliqué-je, espiègle.

\- Vantard.

\- Réaliste Ace, réaliste."

On rigole tous les deux, avant que je ne me stoppe quand je vois l'expression qu'il affiche. Bourrée de tendresse, mais aussi... De tristesse. Je le connais maintenant suffisamment pour pouvoir l'affirmer sans hésiter. Alors je lève doucement une main vers lui pour caresser sa joue, alors qu'il ferme les yeux, son corps se crispant au passage. Il vient ensuite me serrer avec force contre lui, nichant son nez dans mon cou, pour souffler, la voix un peu tremblante :

"T'es horrible Sab'...

\- Pourquoi ? Soufflé-je, continuant de caresser son visage avec mon pouce.

\- Parce que... T'as les mêmes gestes que t'as toujours eu... Alors que tu te souviens de rien... L'homme que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimé est devant moi, et pourtant..."

J'ai envie de lui rappeler que j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ça, que je ne crois pas à ces histoires d'avant, de cette vie que j'aurais eu avec lui, de lui dire de reprendre ce qu'on faisait, mais... Je renonce à cette idée. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Que ce soit vrai ou non.

"Excuse moi...

\- T'as pas à le faire... Sourit-il faiblement. J'dois passer pour un fou à tes yeux, j'le sais. Même moi je me demande si je le suis pas en vrai.

\- T'es pas fou... Juste un peu dingue. Complété-je en embrassant le coin de sa bouche.

\- Dingue de toi ouais, vil tentateur."

Je veux protester, mais je me contente de répondre à son baiser quand il pose sa bouche sur la mienne, frottant son érection bien réveillée contre la mienne au passage. Notre échange dure un moment, d'abord tout doucement, avant de prendre de plus en plus d'intensité, l'ambiance redevenant aussi tendue qu'au début de la soirée. Y a pas, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de lui... C'pas le moment de discuter. Ma main se glisse dans son caleçon, attrapant son sexe pour le caresser avec lenteur.

"Hmmmm... Gémit-il, sa main venant imiter la mienne sur ma propre envie.

\- J'te le fais pas dire..."

On reste un moment à se caresser mutuellement, avant que je ne me retrouve à nouveau allongé sur le canapé, emporté dans un énième baiser. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de sa bouche... Qu'elle m'embrasse ou qu'elle dise des conneries. Je viens doucement caresser son torse, le perturbant un peu dans les attentions qu'il me procure, et j'affiche un sourire satisfait quand un gémissement lui échappe alors que je taquine une pointe de chair du bout de mes doigts.

"Sensible ?

\- Nan nan, j'pensais à ma grand mère en train d'faire un striptease. T'en as d'autres des questions à la con ou c'est bon ?"

J'explose de rire en lui balançant qu'il est abject, et lui réplique que je n'avais qu'à pas demander un truc aussi évident, en plus de m'interrompre. Je viens alors le faire taire en mordillant la peau de son cou avec violence, laissant une jolie marque que je contemple avec satisfaction.

"T'es fier de toi ? Demande-t-il avec malice.

\- De marquer le grand Portgas D. Ace, une des personnalités les plus connues du monde et très beau gosse en plus, comme mien ? Plutôt oui.

\- Je suis déjà à toi depuis des années de toute façon...

\- Tu dis ça avec tes cinq titres de "Meilleur coup de l'année" consécutifs ? Le taquiné-je en caressant sa hanche.

\- Hey, j'suis pas responsable des conneries des journaux ! Proteste-t-il en boudant comme un gamin. Des tas de gens s'amusent à m'inventer une vie sexuelle, c'pas ma faute non plus ! D'ailleurs, tu veux une info qui te rapporterait gros ?

\- Le fait que tu es gay est déjà en première page, me rapporterait plus grand chose.

\- Ça oui, mais le fait que je sois puceau, non."

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant ça, alors qu'il profite de ma distraction pour ôter mon jean, me laissant presque nu sous son regard. Genre il est puceau, alors qu'il passe son temps à m'aguicher, sans parler du fait qu'il embrasse comme un dieu. Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis une danseuse étoile.

"J'te crois pas.

\- J't'assure. Tu crois peut être pas mes histoires, mais est ce que j'ai l'air d'être le genre de gars à aller voir ailleurs alors que je suis fou amoureux de quelqu'un ? Demande-t-il en me reluquant allègrement.

\- Te vexe pas mais... Si, carrément."

Il affiche une mine outrée qui me fait mourir de rire, et je viens m'excuser en posant tendrement mes lèvres dans son cou. Il me repousse en grognant, disant qu'il ne veut plus avoir affaire à un ingrat tel que moi, alors que mon rire s'intensifie. Franchement, quand je pense qu'il peut être terriblement sexy et classe à l'image, alors qu'il se conduit en réalité comme un vrai gamin... Et ce côté inconnu du grand public ne me rend que plus fou de lui.

Je viens alors enserrer sa taille de mes hanches pour le renverser sur le canapé, bien décider à rattraper ma vacherie de tout à l'heure. Et de pouvoir satisfaire mon envie de lui, qui augmente de seconde en seconde. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et je viens doucement tirer l'élastique de mon boxer, aguicheur. Ses mains se tendent, mais je viens les éloigner presque immédiatement, bien décidé à le faire chier un peu.

"Sab'... Grogne-t-il, mécontent.

\- Shhhhh... Patiente un peu Ace...

\- On a déjà trop causé... J'te veux putain..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner, alors qu'il en profite pour virer définitivement le tissu qu'il reste sur moi, se léchant à nouveau les lèvres devant la vision que je lui offre. Je rougis un peu, avant de faire plus ou moins abstraction de ma gêne pour me frotter contre la bosse sous moi, le faisant geindre de bonheur et de frustration. Je me soulève alors un peu pour virer rapidement son caleçon, soupirant de bonheur quand je sens son érection frotter contre mes fesses. Hmmmm...

"Dis donc, j'te croyais hétéro... Se moque-t-il, pétrissant mes fesses de ses grandes mains au passage.

\- Ben moi aussi tu vois... Mais c'est toi... Et savoir que je t'excite à ce point... Ça m'rend fou...

\- Merde, Sabo... Dis pas... Des trucs comme ça..."

Je veux rétorquer que je fais ce que je veux, mais je n'arrive qu'à couiner quand je sens un doigt baladeur se glisser doucement en moi. Je me tortille un peu, plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, alors qu'il se redresse pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je le sens précautionneux à l'intérieur de moi, et je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Qu'il fera tout pour que tout se passe au mieux, parce qu'il m'aime, je le vois, je le sais. Un deuxième doigt se rajoute au premier, et je grimace. C'est pas douloureux encore, mais c'est loin d'être agréable... Et il le sait, puisqu'il s'occupe de mon envie de lui avec intensité, cherchant à me faire oublier la douleur. Et il y arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'il mettre encore un doigt en plus. Je me crispe, m'accroche à lui, avant de gémir :

"Ace... S-Stop...

\- Juste... Attends encore un peu... S'il te plait... Ça va passer..." Supplie-t-il presque.

Je plante mes ongles dans sa peau, comprenant bien que le stopper maintenant lui ferait terriblement mal, avant de hurler de plaisir quand je sens une vague de bonheur me parcourir alors qu'il touche un point en moi. Merde, c'est juste... Et il n'est même pas encore en moi...

"Ça va mieux bébé ? S'inquiète-t-il, continuant de jouer en moi.

\- Hmmm... Beaucoup mieux oui... Encore...

\- Encore... Ici ?"

Il touche le même endroit et je me crispe à nouveau, fondant littéralement contre son torse. Je lève la tête vers lui et le vois sourire, alors qu'il retire ses doigts de mon intimité pour me serrer contre lui, me faisant protester par réflexe.

"J'ai toujours été aussi... Réceptif ?

\- Plutôt oui. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis pas vraiment mieux..."

Je souris à mon tour, il est tellement beau quand il affiche ce genre d'expression, avant d'attraper son membre dressé et de le glisser lentement en moi, sans quitter un seul instant des yeux le regard brûlant qu'il pose sur mon corps. J'me sens tellement beau quand il me regarde comme ça... J'en oublie presque la douleur de l'avoir pleinement en moi. Je reste un moment à ne rien faire, m'habituant peu à peu, alors qu'Ace reste sage, se contentant de me caresser pour m'aider dans ma tâche.

"Tu sais qu't'es beau comme ça, assis sur moi ?"

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, me contentant simplement de rougir un peu plus. J'ai encore jamais fait ça moi, alors s'il dit des trucs du genre... Je vais pas réussir longtemps à faire semblant d'avoir de l'assurance. Il doit le comprendre puisqu'il caresse ma joue, avant de souffler :

"A ton rythme Sabo... Te force pas. Fais juste... Comme tu l'sens."

Son ton plein de douceur me rassure, alors que je commence doucement à aller et venir sur lui, la douleur s'amenuisant peu à peu pour ne laisser que du plaisir. Ses hanches m'accompagnent, et très vite, mon rythme s'accélère, dans le but de frapper à nouveau ce point si sensible de moi. Les mains de mon amant tiennent mes hanches pour m'accompagner, et j'hurle comme rarement j'ai hurlé quand il frappe enfin ce point en moi.

"Aaaah... Aaaaace... Là... Juste là...

\- Oui, je sais... Tu aimes quand je frappe ce point là hein ?

\- Bien sûr que oui putain... Recommence..."

Il redonne un coup pile au même endroit et je me crispe en criant, avant de réclamer, les larmes aux yeux :

"Je veux... Qu'tu sois au dessus..."

Je m'attendais à une réplique malicieuse, quelque chose du style flemmard ou autre, mais j'ai simplement le droit à un immense sourire tendre, alors qu'il sort de moi pour m'allonger délicatement sous lui, revenant très vite au chaud dans mon ventre, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

"Tout ce que tu veux..." Chuchote-t-il en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je me laisse bercer par ses coups de reins, mes jambes nouées autour de lui, geignant de plaisir sans pouvoir m'arrêter, alors que quelque chose au fond de moi me fait mal. Nos corps en sueur se pressent, se caressent, et mon coeur se serre.

"Sabo... Je t'aime..."

... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Là, plus que n'importe que jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je sens qu'il y a un vide en moi, une partie de moi que j'ai oubliée, et à cet instant, c'est terriblement douloureux. Et plus je cherche, plus j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner.

"Redis le... S'il te plait...

\- Je t'aime... T'es tellement important pour moi... Plus que tout..."

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes, alors que des échos de voix résonnent dans ma tête. Des rires d'enfants, le bruit des vagues... Et des images aussi... Toutes troubles, trop rapides pour que je les distingue. Mais je devine ce que tout ça représente. Mes souvenirs. Je veux en saisir un, au moins un, juste un... Mais plus je tente de les saisir plus ils deviennent flous, plus ils s'envolent au loin. Juste... Un... Juste une bribe de ma vie... Celui juste devant, là...

"Ace... On... Y a pas une histoire de saké ? Genre... Av..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que ma bouche se retrouve muselée, alors que les coups en moi redoublent d'ardeur. Je m'accroche à lui comme un fou, emporté par le plaisir, et incapable ne serait ce que de tenter de protester.. Un énième coup me fait voir des étoiles, et je ne résiste pas, me déversant contre son torse en tremblant. Mon corps se relâche tout doucement, et je me rends à peine compte qu'il a jouit lui aussi, encore un peu trop perdu dans les vagues de l'orgasme.  
Je sens vaguement que mon amant se soulève pour sortir de moi, avant de me caler contre lui, déposant un petit bisou sur ma nuque au passage.

"Oui... On était frère de saké avant. Vieille tradition pirate."

Je ne calcule pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, me contentant de jouer avec ses mèches ondulées. Elles sont trempées de sueur, mais malgré ça... Elles restent toute douce. Et elles sentent bon le caramel et les braises aussi. Tout comme l'homme contre moi.

"Sabo... Je... Dis moi qu'on le refera... Dis moi que c'était pas juste un coup d'un soir pour toi..."

Je sursaute en entendant son ton suppliant, et je viens le serrer contre moi, avant de souffler, sans aucune hésitation :

"Bien sûr que oui on le refera. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Tu es important pour moi Ace. Vraiment.

\- Je peux être important pour toi sans que t'aies à nouveau l'envie d'le faire avec moi tu sais... Répond-il, taquin.

\- T'es chiant... En gros, t'as juste envie que j'avoue que j'peux plus me passer de tes talents au lit, c'est ça ?

\- T'apprends vite..."

Je lui fous une petite tape sur le front et il se met à crier à l'injustice et à la maltraitance, ne s'arrêtant que quand il s'écroule en dormant sur moi, terrassé par une de ses habituelles crises de narcolepsie. Je me cale alors doucement contre son corps nu, savourant la chaleur qui en émane.

Ace roupille comme un bienheureux, alors que les émotions retombent en moi, me rappelant la bêtise que j'ai faite. Je ne peux même pas accuser l'homme contre moi, puisqu'il ne m'a forcé en rien. Il m'a laissé le choix, et j'ai fait le mauvais. J'ai choisi d'explorer cette partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas, celle que lui connaît, et je me suis brûlé. J'ai récupéré un souvenir, une infime bribe de l'ancienne vie dont il me parle tant. Et je ne m'en contenterai pas. Je veux en savoir plus, et ça passe forcément par ce qu'Ace me fait ressentir, par l'envie que j'ai maintenant d'être auprès de lui.  
Je laisse tomber tout ça pour le moment, me contentant de profiter encore un petit moment de cette présence réconfortante.

* * *

"Ouais, il est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il était bourré comme pas possible hier soir, je pouvais pas le laisser sortir dehors en se prenant pour une danseuse étoile. ... Nan, j'ai pas eu le droit au coup du maitre du monde en escaladant les rideaux, je suis déçu. Il dort encore là, je vous le passe au réveil ? ... Très bien, et bonne journée à vous."

Il raccroche, avant d'exploser de rire devant mon regard noir, qui ne doit absolument pas être crédible vu mon air endormi. Je me retourne avec un doigt d'honneur, souriant malgré moi quand il vient se caler contre mon corps.

"Quoi ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

\- Tu sais très bien. Réponds-je, fermant les yeux alors qu'il caresse ma hanche.

\- Hey... Elle s'inquiétait, j'allais pas non plus lui dire que t'étais nu sur mon canapé après une séance de sexe !

\- T'étais pas obligé de pousser le vice jusqu'à la danseuse étoile !

\- Ben, ça m'a rendu vachement plus crédible... Et tu l'as déjà fait en plus, le coup de la danseuse étoile, j'ai rien inventé. T'as jamais tenu l'alcool Sab'..."

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il invente, que c'est encore une de ses histoires à la con, mais vu ce qui s'est passé plus tôt... Je vais arrêter de me voiler la face. Ace sait des choses que je ne sais pas, que je pourrais découvrir uniquement avec lui. Je dois me le rentrer dans la tête. Alors je me contente juste de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, ce qui le fait marrer à nouveau. Il s'arrête assez vite de rire, venant poser une main sur mon sexe, pour souffler, aguicheur :

"Je peux me faire pardonner avec une douche ?

\- Si t'es pas dedans, oui."

Il affiche une expression outrée et se met à bouder, et c'est à mon tour de rire de lui. Vraiment trop facile et trop prévisible. Mais je crois bien que c'est une partie de ce qui fait son charme. Je viens alors embrasser son front, pour lancer à la volée, malicieux :

"Allez, ramène toi sale gosse... Mais pas d'sexe, j'te préviens.

\- Tout d'suite ! Comme si j'pensais qu'à ça ! Se défend-il, faussement outré.

\- Dixit l'homme qui avait sa main sur mon sexe y a pas trente secondes..."

Il rit alors que je l'entraine dans la douche, les yeux pétillants de malice. Son sourire est plus que contagieux, et j'ai juste envie de le voir, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression que c'est une chose tellement précieuse, tellement rare... Alors qu'il sourit souvent pourtant.  
Je viens doucement me caler contre lui une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, plaquant mes mains des deux côtés de son visage pour demander avec douceur, curieux :

"Ace... Tu saurais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu souris pas beaucoup ?

\- Parce que c'est l'cas. Répond-il en attrapant mes mains avec précaution.

\- Menteur... Tu souris tous l'temps dans les journaux, à la télé, quand des filles te tournent autour... Même là, regarde !

\- J'ai l'homme que j'aime nu, collé contre moi après une nuit torride, c'normal que je sois heureux tiens ! Le contraire serait inquiétant. Ricane-t-il. Et sinon, pour le reste... Le sourire de façade, tu connais ?

\- J'connais ouais. J'en offre tous les jours depuis que je suis sur un plateau de tournage, avec un putain d'acteur chiant qui vient m'emmerder dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Raillé-je.

\- Tu adoooooores que je vienne te faire chier, ne le nie pas."

Je veux répliquer, mais une bouche me coupe soudainement, alors que des mains malaxent mes fesses. Je tente de résister, vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas plus de deux secondes. Et encore. Cet homme embrasse tellement bien aussi... Et comme à chaque fois, il me fait ressentir des choses qui me mettent le coeur à l'envers. Cette sensation de plaisir, qui se mêle à autre chose, de beaucoup plus diffus... Ben ça fait que je me retrouve à haleter comme un dingue quand il daigne enfin me laisser respirer.

"Alors ?" Demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Gosse éternellement provocateur hein. Mais s'il croit qu'il est le seul à savoir jouer... Je vais lui montrer. Mes yeux se plantent dans son regard noir comme la nuit, alors que mes mains viennent doucement saisir son envie à moitié érigée, pour le caresser avec tout mon talent. Sa main veut faire pareil, mais je la repousse doucement, toujours en silence. Ace m'interroge du regard et je viens l'embrasser avec passion, sans cesser de lui faire du bien. Il finit par céder entièrement, gémissant et soupirant de plaisir sans aucune retenue. Il est tellement beau comme ça, en proie au plaisir... Je me concentre à fond pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, sans me détourner de mon objectif. Parce que sinon, je vais bander aussi, et tout mon plan tomberait à l'eau. Et pour le coup, ce serait vraiment, mais alors vraaaiiiment dommage. Alors quand je le sens presque à bout, je le relâche brusquement et sort de la douche en lançant, perfide :

"Autant que moi j'aime le faire. Bonne douche Ace !

\- SABO, VA T'FAIRE FOUTRE !"

* * *

"J'te demande pardon !?"

Je regrette immédiatement ce que je viens de dire quand j'entends toute la haine et la colère contenues dans ces quelques mots. La main d'Ace est serrée sur mon col, et je suis sûr que s'il pouvait, il se ferait un plaisir de la passer autour de mon cou. Ses yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur complètement flippante et, pour la première fois, j'ai peur des ténèbres de son regard.

"Ace... Calme toi...

\- Oh non, j'me calme pas blondie. Me coupe-t-il, aigre. J'crois que t'as pas compris dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré là.

\- J'ai juste dit que...

\- Juste dit ? Tu t'fous d'moi ? Merde, ça fait des semaines qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on s'touche, qu'on baise à n'en plus pouvoir, et là, d'un coup, tu m'sors comme une fleur que c'est pas bien, que tu veux plus ! Et tu penses que je vais accueillir la nouvelle avec le sourire ? Tu veux un thé et des p'tits biscuits à partager avec tes amis bisounours aussi peut-être ?"

L'acidité dans sa voix me dissuade de lui renvoyer des mots bien sentis à la tronche, alors que je me mordille la lèvre, détournant les yeux. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler, préparer le terrain et pas... Lui balancer comme ça, sans prévenir. Sans même penser à lui. J'entends un lourd soupir, alors que l'emprise de la main sur mon col se desserre.

"Casse toi.

\- Ace, ce n'est pas...

\- CASSE TOI J'TE DIS ! S'emporte-t-il. Abuse pas des privilèges que t'as.

\- Genre j'ai des privilèges de ta part, première nouvelle."

Le coup de poing qu'il m'envoie à la figure manque de me faire décoller, et je sais que je frôle de justesse le deuxième, qu'il a l'air d'avoir terriblement envie de me mettre. Je me frotte vivement la joue, lançant un regard blessé à Ace. Ce dernier se contente de hausser les épaules avec un air complètement indifférent. Et je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Voir que me faire du mal ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

"Tu t'en vas pas ? C'est moi qui vais le faire alors."

Très bien.

* * *

Bon ok, pas bien du tout. Mais genre vraiment pas. La présence d'Ace à mes côtés me semblait acquise, terriblement naturelle... Alors que je me rends compte maintenant que ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal qu'en ce moment je crois. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante, j'arrive pas à me regarder en face et, pour couronner le tout, la seule personne à qui je pourrais parler de tout ça me fait la gueule. Ace n'a pas attendu un instant pour raconter ce qui c'était passé à Luffy, sa version en tout cas, et ce dernier refuse de parler à un aussi gros crétin que moi. Super. Et je ne parle même pas de ma femme, qui n'a absolument rien demandé, mais qui doit pourtant encaisser mes sautes d'humeur et ma mauvaise humeur devenue presque perpétuelle.

"Tu sais Sabo... Si tu veux parler, je suis là. Je déteste te voir comme ça..."

Je lève la tête de mon bol pour lui adresser un faible sourire, lui assurant pour la énième fois que tout va bien, que c'est juste un coup de fatigue. Elle n'en croit pas un mot, je le sais, tout comme elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra aucune réponse de moi tant que je ne le veux pas. Alors elle se contente d'embrasser tendrement mes cheveux en me disant qu'elle m'aime, avant de partir pour aller travailler. A cet instant, j'ai juste envie de la rattraper pour la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser dans le cou pour l'entendre rire et de lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime. De m'excuser pour mon comportement, pour lui dire que tout ira mieux à partir de maintenant. Mais si je faisais ça, je me sentirais encore plus mal, à la salir comme ça. Parce que non, ça n'ira pas mieux. Je l'aime, c'est vrai... Tout comme j'aime Ace. C'est là le problème.

Je n'arrive pas à choisir entre cette vie et celle dont je me souviens peu à peu. Entre une vie douce, pleine d'amour et de tendresse, et une incertaine, mais remplie de passion et d'amour, j'en suis sûr. Entre le moi actuel et le moi d'avant. J'ai l'impression que les deux s'affrontent à l'intérieur de mon cœur, au point de me donner l'impression de me déchirer en deux en permanence. Je veux pas de ça, je veux pas, ça fait mal... J'en viens à m'arracher des mèches de cheveux en pleurant et en hurlant, avant de serrer mes bras autour de mon corps, dans un vain espoir de protection. Comme si faire ça allait empêcher mes pensées de s'entrechoquer dans ma tête.

La porte s'ouvre en claquant et je sens que quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras, frottant doucement mon dos. Je sais qui c'est, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer dans son cou. Il devrait pas être là cet idiot... Devrait être au lycée... Enfin j'en sais rien... On s'en fout... Je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit là...

"J'suis désolé Lu'... Je..."

Il dit de me taire et je ne manifeste aucune opposition à son ordre pour une fois. Me fait bizarre qu'il se conduise comme ça avec moi, mais... C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je reste un moment à sangloter contre sa peau, me calmant peu à peu, finissant juste par renifler bruyamment.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? T'as dit que j'étais qu'un gros con...

\- Disons que Koala m'a dit ce matin que t'étais pas bien du tout, qu'elle arrivait à rien, qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, et pleins d'autres trucs... Et puis, j'ai parlé un peu vite... T'es pas un gros con. C'plus moi qui n'ait rien compris.

\- Depuis quand tu t'excuses sérieusement toi ? M'étonné-je.

\- Sabo, t'es méchant ! Boude-t-il, me faisant sourire. J'sais m'excuser quand c'est important. Genre quand mes deux grands frères sont dans un état lamentable.

\- Ace aussi ?

\- Sérieux, tu poses vraiment la question ? Balance-t-il en roulant des yeux. T'es censé être le plus réfléchi de nous trois Sabo, pas le plus crétin. Bien sûr qu'Ace est mal ! Je veux dire, il t'a frappé et tu lui as plus ou moins dit que tu voulais plus d'lui ! Il a pleuré devant moi putain !"

Je sais qu'Ace ne pleure quasiment jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire, il me l'a dit, et Luffy me l'a confirmé. Alors pour qu'il en soit là... C'est qu'il est au bord du gouffre. Même dans mon état, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais je ne trouve rien à dire, aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Alors mon petit frère continue de parler :

"Il est amoureux de toi... Et je peux te dire que, de sa part, c'est quasiment un miracle. Avec toi... Ben il est lui. Tu vois une facette de lui que tu es le seul à connaître, parce qu'Ace n'a jamais aimé que toi. J'te demande pas de le choisir lui, même si c'est ce que je préférerais, mais au moins... De pas l'abandonner comme ça. T'as pas le droit.

\- Mais je sais pas Lu'... Je ne sais vraiment pas...

\- J'm'en doute bien tiens, sinon tu serais pas dans cet état. Mais faut bien que tu comprennes que si tu choisis pas, tu vas tout perdre, et tu le sais. Tu peux plus continuer à jouer, parce qu'on ne peut pas gagner indéfiniment."

Je reste un moment interdit devant les paroles de Luffy, qui baragouine qu'il a quand même gagné un minimum d'intelligence depuis le temps, avant de l'embrasser sur le front en le remerciant. Un grand sourire illumine son visage, alors qu'il se jette dans mes bras en me disant qu'il m'adore et que ce sera toujours le cas.

Quoi que je choisisse.

* * *

Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je tourne en rond devant la porte devant moi, incapable de faire une action aussi simple que d'y toquer. Ce qui promet pour la suite. C'est au dixième sms de Luffy que je bouge mon cul, mon portable n'y survivra pas sinon, et je frappe timidement à la porte. J'entends sa voix encore endormie en train de pester contre tout et n'importe quoi, y compris sa putain d'enfoirée de commode à la con, pour reprendre ses termes, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, alors que mon cœur se serre. C'est tellement lui ça... La porte s'ouvre avec brusquerie, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter quand elle me frôle de peu le bout du nez.

"S'cusez, j'suis pas du mat... Sabo ?!"

Il tente immédiatement de refermer, mais je l'en empêche en bloquant avec mon pied. Il m'engueule en me disant de dégager, je lui réplique que je dois lui parler, et qu'il est hors de question que je le fasse à travers une porte. Il me dit qu'il en a rien à foutre, qu'il veut pas m'écouter, cédant uniquement quand j'utilise la menace "Défonçage de porte à l'aide d'un crétin surexcité". Il m'invite alors à entrer de mauvaise grâce, ce que je fais sans un mot de plus.

"T'as quoi à me dire ? T'as été super clair l'autre jour pourtant."

Sa voix est acide, mais pas agressive. Plus fatiguée qu'autre chose. Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de détailler son visage. De noter les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux emmêlés, et surtout... La tendresse qui continue de briller dans ses yeux noirs, sous des couches d'amertume, de colère et de tristesse.

"Quoi ? Grogne-t-il. Si c'est pour me dire que j'ai une tronche de cul, rends moi service et ferme là, surtout que t'es pas mieux."

Je me tais toujours, me contentant de le regarder en silence. C'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à parler, j'arrive pas... A dire ce que je veux dire. Je me suis entraîné pourtant, encore et encore... Mais alors que je suis devant lui... Rien ne sort. Les mots semblent m'échapper, pour filer entre mes doigts. Plus je le regarde, plus tout me paraît flou, plus ma résolution s'effrite.

"Si t'as rien à dire, tu sais où est la sortie. J'ai autre chose à foutre que d'te regarder planté comme un con au milieu d'mon salon."

Il s'éloigne de moi pour aller dans une autre pièce, et la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de l'interpeller en lançant :

"Ace... Embrasse moi."

Il se stoppe net, et je devine qu'il hésite, comme rarement ça a été le cas dans sa vie. Il finit par se retourner, avançant doucement vers moi. Il m'observe un moment, me détaille, avant que ses doigts ne caressent tendrement ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, les caressent, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, une expression torturée sur le visage. Je me tends pour attraper sa bouche mais il se maintient hors de ma portée.

"Non.

\- S'il te plait...

\- Sabo... T'es pas venu là pour ça... Alors dis ce que t'as à dire et va-t-en.

\- J'peux pas... J'voulais te dire que je pouvais pas être avec toi... Que c'est pas ce que je veux, que tu m'offriras pas ce dont j'ai envie... Que t'as juste été une distraction, un passe temps... Tu sais, tous ces trucs... Mais j'y arrive pas. T'as été qu'un égoïste, à m'imposer cette réalité dont je ne me souvenais pas... A me faire me souvenir peu à peu de ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi... Un gros connard même... Et pourtant, la seule chose que je veux vraiment te dire, là maintenant..."

Je m'arrête un coup pour respirer, pour avouer, la poitrine compressée comme jamais :

"Ace...Je veux rester avec toi..."

Son expression se fait considérablement plus douce, alors qu'il craque et me serre doucement contre lui, essuyant des larmes que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je m'accroche à son cou, posant ma tête sur son épaule, mon nez dans sa nuque. Il sent bon... Vraiment bon... Il a toujours senti bon...

"Je sais que j'ai été un gros connard et un égoïste, et que j'le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Mais j'l'assume. Et puis... Tu m'avais promis. Que tu resterais avec moi pour toujours. Et j'te jure que t'étais parfaitement sobre, au cas où tu voudrais encore m'accuser des pire vilenies.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention ! me défends-je, les joues un peu rouge.

\- Tu mens encore Sab'... J'vais finir par me fâcher tu sais."

J'ai un reniflement amusé, il est tout sauf convaincant, avant de le regarder s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un air dubitatif. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant que je ne bouge pas, et lance en tapotant un coussin :

"Ramène un peu tes fesses par là. Et pas d'blagues à ce propos, j'suis pas d'humeur."

Je m'installe donc en silence à ses côtés, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il veut. Ce qui tombe merveilleusement bien, parce que moi, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Le duo de choc des handicapés des sentiments entre en action. Yaouh. Pas un de nous n'engage la conversation, et j'en viens à me demander combien de temps on va passer là, à compter le nombre de lattes du plancher. Pas que j'en ai rien à foutre, mais si en fait.

"Tu sais que j'en suis à 113 lattes là ?

\- Y en a le double. M'informe-t-il, un pauvre sourire sur le visage. J'ai eu tout le temps de les compter après que tu m'aies dit que tu voulais plus d'moi.

\- Désolé... J'étais perdu, je savais plus où j'en étais... Et j'ai pas réfléchi. J'me disais qu'en te virant de ma vie, ce serait plus simple... Que tu sortirais enfin de ma tête... Sauf que ça a pas du tout été le cas. Franchement, la pire idée de ma vie. Mais j'ai continué d'être con et de penser que ce serait plus facile de venir confirmer que c'était fini entre toi et moi, parce que tout a commencé quand t'as débarqué dans ma vie."

Je reste silencieux un moment, cherchant mes mots, me détendant légèrement en sentant les doigts d'Ace se nouer aux miens. Je crois bien que ça m'a toujours apaisé... Sentir sa chaleur. Qu'elle soit juste chaude comme maintenant, ou brûlante comme auparavant.

"J'aime Koala, et je voulais te dire que je restais avec elle... Je voulais privilégier celui que je suis dans cette vie, au détriment de mes souvenirs... Mais en te voyant, j'ai compris que j'me gourais totalement. Dans cette vie, comme dans celle d'avant... J'suis dingue de toi. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose quand je suis dans tes bras. C'est peut-être terriblement connard de ma part... Mais c'est comme ça. Je... Te choisis toi. Content ?

\- Oye, me balance pas ça comme si j'étais le pire enfoiré du monde ! Oui, j'suis content que tu me choisisses, oui j'en crevais d'envie, oui j'ai envie d'faire un strip tease de la joie sur la table, mais ne croit pas que ça m'enchante de savoir que j't'ai fait souffrir ou que je vais faire souffrir ta femme. J'suis pas un monstre non plus. Pas sur les sujets qui te touchent en tout cas.

\- Excuse moi... J'dis beaucoup de conneries en ce moment... J'vais finir par atteindre ton niveau, ça va devenir inquiétant.

\- Alors j't'emmerde, déjà, et ensuite... Ouais, tu dis beaucoup de conneries, mais je crois avoir entendu quelque chose de sympa... Tu sais, un truc du genre que tu serais dingue de moi..."

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, la honte, en toussotant que je ne vois absolument pas où il a entendu ça et qu'il doit arrêter de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. Il hausse un sourcil, avant d'afficher une mine terriblement penaude, et de couiner :

"Tu m'aimes pas ?"

Y a triche ! C'est Luffy qui fait les yeux de chiots battus putain, pas lui ! C'est censé être un homme, pas un gamin capricieux ! Enfin, j'ai passé des années à supporter mon petit frère, donc ce n'est pas comme j'étais novice en matière de bouilles mignonnes.

"Ace, arrête ça. Luffy est bien meilleur que toi dans le domaine, et tu le sais."

Il pouffe en m'entendant, moi aussi, avant que je ne sursaute quand il m'attrape pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Ses lèvres se rapprochent alors des miennes, alors qu'il souffle tout contre :

"Tu permets que j'aille dans un autre domaine alors ? Parait que j'y suis très doué...

\- Montrez moi donc ça, Portgas D. Ace..." Susurré-je, voyant très bien de quoi il parle.

Son sourire s'agrandit contre ma bouche, juste avant que je ne me retrouve embarqué dans un baiser plus que passionné, comme il sait si bien les faire. Mes mains se glissent avec plaisir dans ses mèches ondulées, comme à leur habitude, alors que notre échange redouble d'intensité. Nos langues se cherchent frénétiquement, heureuse de se retrouver après plusieurs jours de séparation, pareil pour nos mains. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien putain... Et pourtant, je brise très vite notre échange, m'attirant un grognement agacé de mon amant, qui se meurt bien vite quand je chuchote, aguicheur :

"Laisse moi m'occuper de toi Nii chan..."

Il frissonne, je sais quel effet ça lui fait quand je lui dis ce genre de chose, alors que je glisse doucement mon doigt sur son torse nu. Je me penche ensuite sur lui pour déposer de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire, le faisant doucement gémir. A force de le faire tout l'temps, je finis par connaître ses points faibles... Je sens ses mains s'attaquer à ma chemise, puis à mon torse, mais je les éloigne en souriant, taquin. Un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage, et je lui demande avec amusement à quoi il pense.

"J'me demandais... Tu comptes me frustrer comme tu l'as fait après notre première nuit ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas, j'vais y aller hein...

\- Hum... Tu m'vois vraiment faire ça dans mon état ? Demandé-je en attrapant l'une des ses mains pour la poser au niveau de mon entrejambe.

\- Je sais pas... Y a trop de tissu pour que je puisse dire.." Chuchote-t-il, malicieux

Il ne faut pas plus de vingt secondes pour que mon pantalon ne soit enlevé, et que la main d'Ace ne revienne là où je l'avais posé, taquinant gentiment la bosse qui tend mon sous vêtement. Je me crispe en haletant, donnant un coup de bassin involontaire contre sa main, avant d'essayer de reprendre un minimum de contenance. C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui cette fois, il le mérite bien... J'attrape son poignet, d'abord pour pouvoir me concentrer, et ensuite pour lécher lentement ses doigts, mon regard planté dans le sien. Il me regarde faire, une expression prédatrice sur le visage, alors que ma langue s'enroule et se déroule autour de lui, espiègle et sensuelle.

"Sab'... Tu veux pas... Faire ça ailleurs ? Genre... Plus bas..."

Je le traite de pervers, lui rétorque en riant qu'il assume, achevant de me convaincre en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres. Franchement, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour lui faire plaisir à celui là... Mes lèvres serpentent alors le long de son torse, s'occupant au passage de deux pointes de chair que je sais très sensible, retraçant les muscles qui roulent sous la peau tanée de mon amant, pour finir par embrasser le relief au niveau de son caleçon. Je vire très vite ce dernier, admirant un moment la vision d'un Ace frissonnant, les joues rouges, et les yeux brûlants de désir. Un tableau dont je ne me lasserais jamais. La preuve, j'l'ai déjà vu pendant toute une vie, et je n'en ai pourtant pas eu assez. Mes doigts errent distraitement sur son corps, retraçant des lignes invisibles comme par réflexe. D'anciennes cicatrice qu'il m'a dit. Et encore une fois, je suis surpris par la capacité de mon corps à se souvenir.

"Hey... C'pas que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça... Mais j'suis un peu frustré là..."

Je m'excuse en caressant sa joue, avant de venir donner un long coup de langue sur sa verge dressée, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Je le prends alors en bouche, estimant que je l'ai assez fait attendre, le suçant comme jamais je ne l'ai fait avant. Il se tortille un peu sous mes attentions, j'adore ça, avant que je ne sursaute en sentant mon caleçon glisser, et des doigts baladeurs se promener le long de la raie de mes fesses. Je déglutis alors qu'il en glisse un en moi, le faisant gémir, cessant mes attentions sur lui quand il passe au deuxième. Je suis un peu trop... Distrait pour ça.

"Hmmm... Aaaaaace...

\- Tu aimes quand je m'occupe de toi, hein ? Demande-t-il, un troisième doigt venant jouer en moi.

\- Tu poses la question presque à chaque fois... Et j'te réponds toujours que oui, j'adore ça..."

Ce pervers quoi... Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne m'attire pas. Je le laisse me tripoter un moment, pas m'plaindre alors qu'il me fait du bien, avant de protester quand je sens ses doigts sortir de moi. Pour retrouver mon sourire quand je vois le sien, charmeur, alors qu'il m'invite :

"Viens un peu par là toi..."

Je m'exécute avec un sourire, l'embrasse, avant de m'asseoir lentement sur ses hanches, mon regard ne quittant pas le sien. Il caresse ma hanche avec tendresse, les yeux brillants de désir et d'amour. Le même regard qu'il a toujours posé sur moi. Je me mets doucement à onduler contre lui, m'amusant à le chauffer un peu au passage en pinçant mes tétons, avant d'y aller plus franchement, m'aidant de son torse pour monter et descendre, de plus en plus vite.

"Saboooo... T'es juste... Hmmmm... Accélère..."

Je cède à sa demande avec plaisir, juste un peu, alors que ses grandes mains me caressent au rythme de mes vas et viens. J'aime tellement faire l'amour avec lui... Le voir me regarder comme ça... Nos corps recouverts de sueur s'entrechoquent sans cesse, sa bouche ravit la sans arrêt, avide, alors que je me sens de plus en plus proche de la fin. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se finisse, je veux encore l'entendre geindre... Encore, encore... Là, avec lui... Juste lui...

"Ace... Je t'aime... Fort, si fort..."

Son corps est secoué d'un violent frisson avant de s'arquer, alors qu'une douce chaleur se répand en moi, ne manquant pas de me faire craquer à mon tour. Merde, c'est juste... Je m'écroule sur le torse de mon amant, qui me sort tendrement de lui en me faisant soupirer de frustration.

"Je t'aime aussi Sabo... Plus que tout..." Souffle-t-il, avec le ton le plus doux que je ne lui ai jamais entendu.

Mes yeux clignent un peu, alors que des voix résonnent dans ma tête. Y a comme des interférences, du flou mais... Pas assez pour m'empêcher d'entendre.

 _"Ace... J't'ai promis de rester avec toi... Mais si un jour, j'oubliais à nouveau tout d'ma vie, à nouveau tout de toi..._

 _\- Je viendrais te chercher. Même si je dois à nouveau m'taper des sautes d'humeurs, même si t'as fait ta vie ailleurs. Même si ça t'fait royalement chier. Même si ça te fait souffrir. J'te le promets. Te va ?_

 _\- Ouais, ça m'va."_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de plus._

"Hey, Ace...

\- Hmmmmmm ? Marmonne-t-il, à moitié endormi.

\- Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse."

* * *

Alors oui, ils portent les mêmes prénoms qu'avant, c'est la magie de la fanfiction. Chuuuuuuut n.n


End file.
